This invention relates generally to an improvement of a locking lever for use in office automatic machines such as a facsimile, a laser printer, a copying machine, etc. In particular, this invention relates to a locking lever which is able to prevent a crooked discharge of copying paper transferring currently.
A conventional locking lever in general includes a lever having two end portions, a pair of locking metals respectively attached to the two end portions, and an operating knob mounted on a locking metal leaning toward any one of the two end portions. The interconnection of the locking metals and the end portions of the lever is strengthened by a tightening screw. In such a conventional locking lever, the rotational moment of the locking metal positioned contiguously to the operation knob may differ from that of the other locking metal apart from the operation knob, so that the locking may not be uniform and unstable which causes from time to time crooked discharge of copying paper.